First Kiss
by ASMRfan
Summary: One Shot: Usagi's first kiss has been stolen! What will Mamoru do when he finds out?


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

This fic was inspired by another story I read. I just couldn't resist the jealous Mamo-chan. I hope you enjoy it!

~*~ First Kiss ~*~

"Hey! Odango-Atama!" The greeting and her hated nickname were out before he'd heard the soft sobs.

Usagi groaned. "Mamoru-baka! Go away!" She said as she desperately attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your constant teasing."

He felt badly for the young girl in front of him, but he couldn't stop himself. "What's wrong- failed yet another test? Keep studying, Odango-Atama, and you might bump that F up to a D." On the outside he had a smug smile on his face, but inwardly he cringed, knowing that his comment would probably upset her further. There was just something about this girl that rubbed him a certain way. Playful banter was normally very uncharacteristic of him, but with her it felt so natural.

"That's not it!" she snapped glaring out ahead of her, eyes puffy from crying.

"Huh," Mamoru speculated, "detention for being late? Nah, that couldn't be it. You're used to that by now."

"Would you _please_ just go away?"

"Come on, Odango, I'm trying to help!" His tone sounded more playful than sincere and he wanted to smack himself for it. Why couldn't he be nicer to her?

"If you want to help," she retorted finally meeting his eyes, "Then you'll leave me alone!"

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I walked away from a girl in tears?" He smirked. He really did want to know what was bothering her and desperately wanted to fix whatever was keeping her from smiling.

"Gentleman in not a term I would use to describe you, Mamoru- _baka,_ " she emphasized. "Besides, the reason I'm upset cannot be fixed by you."

Not caring about the insult she'd just thrown at him, he sat down next to her and nudged her with his arm. "Is it a boy?"

The tears that had stopped from Mamoru's untimely interruption began to shimmer in her eyes again. _Bull's-eye_ , he thought with a pang of jealousy. Perhaps a boy had turned her down? Or made fun of her? Mamoru's eyes narrowed at the thought. Whoever he was…

And what on earth was he thinking? This was Usagi! Odango-Atama! He teased her and made fun of her on a daily basis, including in this very moment when she seemed to be at an all-time low. Swallowing his pride, he softened his attitude.

"Tell me what's wrong, Usagi."

"Why? You'll only make fun of me and tell me to stop being such a baby…" She crossed her arms in front and refused to meet his gaze.

"Were you turned down by a guy?" It bothered him to think that she felt so strongly about another man.

"No!" And that one word relieved him.

"Well then…"

"If you must know, a boy kissed me!" And she buried her face in her hands as the sobs wracked her body.

Mamoru was at first stunned by her confession before he was overcome with jealousy. He visibly stiffened, but that went unnoticed by Usagi. He was about to rattle off a rude remark and make his getaway when pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. Didn't teenage girls usually enjoy stolen kisses from boys they liked? Then why was Usagi here crying? And that's when it dawned on him.

"Usagi, did some guy _force_ himself on you?" He knew the answer before she said anything and he was seeing red. But now was not the time for rash decisions. No, that would have to wait. Now Usagi needed a comforting friend.

"It's not as bad as you make it sound." She sniffled as her sobs died down.

"If you were taken advantage of, it's exactly as bad as I make it sound." He said firmly.

Suddenly Usagi felt uncomfortable with Mamoru next to her. Why had she decided to tell him what had happened? No doubt he was judging her for leading on another guy.

"Look Mamoru, I should be going." She stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. Mamoru stood with her.

"Uh uh. You aren't going anywhere until I hear the whole story." Usagi's eyes widened and he instantly regretted coming across so forceful. "I mean," he softened his tone, "please talk to me. Maybe I can help." He corrected gesturing to the bench they had just been occupying.

Usagi looked down at her shoes. "I don't see how." She mumbled.

"I'm no psychologist, but I think even talking to someone can help make you feel better." He said as he gently pulled her arm so she sat back down.

"Well," she chewed her lip nervously, "there's this boy from my school- Johnny- who recently moved here from America. He always hangs out with his group of friends at the arcade and they act like such pigs!" She said in disgust.

Mamoru thought about the people he saw regularly at the arcade. He could recall a group of young boys that were a little too friendly to girls passing by. The boy who seemed to be the ringleader was a tall blonde who always appeared to have a sneer on his face. Mamoru remembered thinking the boy had no self respect and he couldn't stand the way the kid treated women.

"Are you talking about the guy who's always whistling at women passing by?"

"Ugh. Yeah, he's the one." She said in disgust. "He has a bit of a reputation as a playboy at school, so I've always avoided him. But for some reason he turned his sights on me."

Mamoru knew exactly why Usagi had captured his attention. She was beautiful in a way that no other person could match. She was so open, energetic, and when she smiled she shined. _At least_ , he thought, _that's what a true man would see in her_. He would have blushed profusely at his thoughts, but one look at the streaks left from her tears made him angry all over again. "So what happened?"

"I turned him down." She said. "I tried to do it gently, but he refused to take 'no' for an answer. I suppose he thought I was playing hard-to-get."

"Scumbag." Mamoru muttered.

"Well, after repeated attempts to get me to go out with him I thought I'd finally gotten the message across…until this afternoon." She shuttered. "When I walked into the arcade I saw his eyes lock onto me and I immediately turned to walk away. He followed me, insisting I go out on one date with him. I told him to go away and he…" Usagi's eyes welled up with tears yet again.

"What did he do?" Mamoru prompted as he clenched his fists. He was imagining the worst despite Usagi previously saying it was only a kiss.

"He grabbed my arm and yanked me back against him. I was in shock and it happened so quickly! If I had known he was going to kiss me…" She shook her head, burying her face in her hands.

"Don't blame yourself." Mamoru said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was doing his best to keep his composure, but he was livid. "Guys like that have no sense of boundaries." He was having an increasingly harder time keeping the malice out of his voice. He truly hated the boy who caused this beautiful girl to hurt so much. "What did you do?"

Usagi uselessly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. She hated the fact that she was crying so much in front of Mamoru, but she couldn't help it. "Well, it didn't take me long to realize what he was doing, and the second I did I pulled away and smacked him as hard as I could across the face. I called him a jerk and ran off."

Mamoru's heart swelled with pride at Usagi. She was a lot stronger than she gave herself credit for. And he was grateful that the situation wasn't worse than what she had shared. He shuttered at the thought of what Johnny _could_ have done. Still, a slap was nowhere near enough of a punishment. No, he decided, that boy would pay for what he had done to her. "Usagi, what that boy did was unforgivable, but I promise everything is going to be ok. He'll get what's coming to him." And already Mamoru was plotting a fitting revenge.

Usagi missed the implication of his words. "I don't see how it can ever be ok! This wasn't just a kiss," Usagi cried out. "It was my _first_ kiss!"

Mamoru was more than a little surprised at the girl's confession. Had she really never experienced being kissed before? Most girls her age were desperate for that sort of thing. And now this man had ruined the sweet dreams of an innocent, romantic girl. A girl whose first kiss could have been with…Mamoru balled his fists up at the thought and stood abruptly.

Usagi was startled out of her misery. She looked up at him with confusion written all over her tearstained face.

"It's time this Johnny kid was taught a lesson." He said decisively. Before Usagi could voice any protest he was stomping off toward the arcade.

Usagi jumped up and stumbled after him. "Wait Mamoru! Don't do this!" She grabbed his arm and tugged at it, but her attempts to slow him down only did so much. Mamoru continued to press on.

"Look, Usagi, this guy needs to be put in his place before this happens to anymore women! Do you think you're the first victim? I seriously doubt it." But that really wasn't what was driving him to do this, he thought. He was strictly going to exact revenge on behalf of Usagi. He silently vowed that no one would ever lay an unwanted hand on her again, and he would personally see to it.

When they arrived at the arcade, Mamoru stormed in, knowing exactly where the group of boys would be sitting. Usagi, on the other hand, stood in the doorway. She couldn't bring herself to set foot inside. She was afraid of what was about to take place. What if the group of boys ganged up on him and Mamoru got hurt? She'd never forgive herself. "Mamoru please!" She pleaded one more time, but to no avail.

Mamoru stopped a few feet away from Johnny and his group. None of them knew he was there, or if they did they didn't acknowledge him. One of the boys cracked a joke and the rest of the group burst into laughter.

"Johnny?" He called out, not bothering to cover up the iciness of his voice.

The blonde, who was on the edge of the booth with his back to Mamoru, turned in his direction. "Who wants to know?"

Not wasting any time, Mamoru pointed behind him. "Do you see the blonde girl in the doorway?"

Johnny leaned a little to see around Mamoru and smirked. "Yeah, I see her. Yo! Usagi! Come on over here!" He teased and winked at her. Usagi shuffled nervously. Mamoru's eyes narrowed at the boy.

"You owe her an apology." Mamoru's voice would have been frightening if he'd been talking to anyone less cocky. As it was, some of Johnny's gang were eyeing Mamoru cautiously.

Johnny looked up at Mamoru, completely unfazed, with a half smile on his face, "I don't owe her anything. In fact, if anyone owes anyone something, I'd say it's her owing me a good time." He turned back to the group and they all burst out in laughter. Johnny high-fived the boy sitting next to him.

Mamoru was seeing red. In two short steps he was next to Johnny. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the booth. "What the hell?" Johnny cried out in protest, his attempts to yank his arm free were futile.

Mamoru brought Johnny over to Usagi, who was obviously getting tenser as they approached. Mamoru threw Johnny down in front of Usagi. "Apologize to her- now." He threatened.

"Fine! Fine!" Johnny said, "Sorry Usagi." Though he had said the words, it was obvious he didn't mean them.

Mamoru grabbed his arm again and brought him up to Usagi's eye-level. He didn't care that all eyes from the arcade were on them. "How about you try that again- to her face."

"I'm sorry! Geez!" Johnny said, his eyes flailing around for someone to back him up.

"Promise her you'll leave her alone from now on." Mamoru said, tightening his grip.

"Oww! I promise!" Mamoru turned Johnny around, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him close to his face.

"If you ever come near my girl again, I will make sure you end up in the hospital. Do you understand?" Mamoru said without a trace of doubt.

"Ok! I get it! Sheesh! Let me go!" Johnny said as he raised his hands. Mamoru shoved Johnny behind him, somewhat satisfied at the trace of fear that had been in his eyes. He looked at Usagi, who seemed to be in awe.

"Come on, Usagi." He was about to walk out the door with her until he heard Johnny behind him.

"She was a lousy kisser anyway." He'd mumbled. And that was it. Mamoru turned, swinging his right fist with full force until it came in contact with the side of Johnny's head. Johnny flew backward, landing unconscious on his back a few feet from where he'd been.

Mamoru turned and stormed past Usagi. She blinked at the unconscious boy in front of her and then immediately turned to follow Mamoru. For a few blocks they walked in silence- Usagi a couple feet behind Mamoru, until she noticed him gripping his right hand.

"Did you hurt yourself?" She asked, worried that he might have broken something.

"I'm fine." He said curtly, and then he added, "You don't have to keep following me."

"I want to make sure you're all right!" She said, anger beginning to rise.

"I told you, I'm fine!"

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it!"

"I'm not being a jerk. I just don't want to be bothered right now!"

"Well I'm going to follow you until you let me see your hand."

"Why? Are you some sort of doctor now, Odango-Atama?"

"No."

"Then leave me alone!"

"You're so stubborn, Mamoru-baka!"

The two continued in this way until they were both standing outside of Mamoru's apartment building. In truth, Mamoru was embarrassed with himself. After they'd walked away, reality had dawned on him. How could he have let himself slip in front of everyone, especially in front of her?! _My_ _girl_? He thought. Why had he called her _his_ girl? He couldn't even begin to imagine what Usagi must be thinking of him for laying such a claim to her.

"I'm going inside. You can run on home now, Odango." But she wasn't paying much attention to him. Instead, she was looking up at the building in amazement.

"You live _here_?" She asked, not hiding one bit of her surprise.

He smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Odango. Now goodbye."

"Wait!" She called, suddenly fixing her gaze to him. The feistiness from before was gone, replaced by a desperate need neither one could comprehend. Her eyes were begging him, "Please let me come in to make sure you're all right."

Mamoru let out a sigh. Without saying anything he turned and began walking away. Usagi took it to mean that he'd given in and she followed.

When they reached his door, he broke the silence. "You know, you really didn't have to follow me. I'm perfectly fine." She noticed he was holding his right hand against his gut and working his keys and lock with his left hand.

"I don't believe you." She said has he pushed the door open and gestured her to enter. She walked past him and quietly took in the modest apartment before her. Very little furniture, a few plants, and no pictures. She wasn't surprised. "Which way to the kitchen?" She asked.

He pointed to the doorway where a sink and some cabinets were visible. Immediately she walked over there and began pulling open drawers and opening cabinets. "You don't waste your time invading other people's space, do you Odango?" He quipped.

"I'm going to ignore that comment." Usagi said, as she closed another cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" He asked as he sat down on his couch.

"Aha!" Was her only response. Then he heard his refrigerator opening and the sound if ice cubes being tossed around. Not long after, Usagi came out with a zip lock bag full of ice.

Usagi sat next to him. She placed the bag of ice in her lap and reached out toward his hand. "May I?"

Mamoru hesitated, but finally placed his right hand into hers. She looked intently at it and delicately ran her fingers across his knuckles. "Just what I thought. Your hand is swollen. Here." She reached down and grabbed to pack of ice and placed it on top of his hand.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, Mamoru's hand caught between Usagi's and the bag of ice. "I want to thank you." Usagi said finally.

"You don't have to…"

"No, really. You don't know how much your actions meant to me today." She said, catching his eye.

His cheeks suddenly felt like flames so he turned away, rubbing the back of his head with his good hand awkwardly. "It was nothing."

"Mamoru, you stood up for me today. You were like a knight in shining armor! It was amazing." She smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome." Mamoru cringed at his lame response and the room became quiet again.

"Do you think he's right?" She frowned and let go of his hand. She began to fiddle with her fingers in her lap.

Mamoru was disappointed with the loss of contact. "About what?"

"About me being a lousy kisser." Her face, though pouting, lit up in embarrassment.

Mamoru guffawed. "I seriously doubt it. He just said those things because his pride was hurt."

"Well, either way, he's turned me off of kissing boys for a long time."

Mamoru shook his head. "Don't say that. Don't let him have that kind of power over you."

Usagi looked up at him. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "But my first kiss…"

"Should not have been like that." Mamoru said as he placed the ice pack onto his coffee table. He grabbed her hands and looked her squarely in the eyes, causing her to blush. "Your first kiss should have been sweet." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them Usagi could see the determination inside. Her heart quickened at the thought.

"The man who should have given you your first kiss would have brought you close to him." He said as he scooted closer to her. His face was calm and gentle, but he felt the opposite on the inside. He knew there was a potential for rejection in this moment and he was afraid.

"He would have caressed your face." Mamoru continued, laying one hand gently on Usagi's cheek. He could feel the heat burning beneath his hand. "And he would never have made you cry- except tears of joy." He said as he brought up his other hand to wipe the stray tears away with his thumb.

"Then what?" Usagi prompted in a hushed tone. Her heart was pounding in nervousness and excitement as she watched him closely.

Encouraged, Mamoru went on. "He would have leaned in close," his voice was low as he brought his face closer to hers. He could feel the quickness of her breath and see the hue of pink beneath his hands. She was intoxicating.

"What if I really am bad at it?" She hesitated, feeling her insecurities rise up.

"That's not possible…" He reassured her. They were mere inches apart now and his heart felt like it was going to explode from his chest when her eyes drifted closed. She was giving herself freely and completely to him in this moment.

"Usako." He whispered, before he gently placed his lips on hers. Her lips were soft and inviting- they tasted like strawberries. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven until his insides fluttered when he felt the tiny wisps of her tongue meekly asking for entrance. He didn't hesitate and their kiss deepened. Usagi moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart they shared a moment of stunned silence.

Then realization dawned on her, and Usagi pulled away abruptly. Mamoru's heart dropped as she nervously stood. "I've gotta go home!" She said hurriedly and ran down the hallway to her shoes.

Mamoru groaned and leaned back with his eyes closed. He was disgusted with himself. How could he take advantage of her in such a moment? It was no wonder she ran off so quickly. He waited to hear the door slam, signaling her departure, but it never came. When he opened his eyes to check, he was greeted with the sight of her standing just inside his living room. She was fiddling with her fingers and her face was as red as a tomato. Still, she never looked more attractive to him. But her beauty combined with her seeming rejection felt like torture.

"Usako." She said and looked at him from under eyelashes. "I like that name. Do you think…maybe…you could keep calling me that?" And her eyes fell away from his as she chewed her lip.

He was taken aback, but a smile crept up on Mamoru's face. His previously broken heart was hopeful at the implication of her words. "Sure…Usako."

"And do you think I could call you…Mamo-chan?" He didn't think it was possible for her face to turn redder.

He chuckled, feeling his tense body relax. All of the hurt was gone, replaced by feelings of elation. "Of course."

And suddenly her embarrassment melted away and she gave him a radiant smile. "Will I see you tomorrow, Mamo-chan?"

"I hope so, Usako." Mamoru said genuinely, knowing he would do everything in his power to make that happen.

Usagi started fidgeting again, stalling her exit. Mamoru frowned. This girl's mood swings were baffling! Was she changing her mind already? "Is everything all right?"

Usagi looked at him and took a deep breath. His eyes widened as she purposefully walked across the room, and before he knew what was happening she had placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned forward, and kissed him. It was quick, but his stomach fluttered from the contact.

"That was the best first kiss, Mamo-chan. Thank you."

He sat speechless as she sprinted out of the apartment, only coming to in time to call out "goodbye" before his front door clicked back into place.

Mamoru got up and walked to the door. He smiled as he leaned his head against it. "Usako." He whispered her nick name, feeling completely content at that moment, not realizing that Usagi was leaning her back against the other side of his door. "Mamo-chan," she breathed in happiness.

Both silently prayed that this newfound feeling would last forever.


End file.
